The Shadow Rising/Chapter 25
: Rand enters the glass column ter'angreal in Rhuidean. He notices Muradin a few paces ahead of him. He takes another step. : Mandein's wife, Sealdre, tells him he must agree to do as the Jenn Aiel ask. As he approaches Rhuidean, many other sept chiefs approach also and the situation is tense. Many of the septs are at war with the others. He meets Dermon who speaks for the ancient Aes Sedai Mordaine and Narisse. He agrees to go to Rhuidean, unarmed. : Rand returns to himself. Muradin is now frowning. He steps forward again. : Rhodric is watching men dig wells below him. The land is parched and finding water is difficult. He sees Garam, son of the chief and speaks with him. They are the first people to allow the Aiel access to water without fighting. Rhodric tells Garam the Aiel will move east, across the Spine of the World. The Aiel guard the Jenn Aiel, but they don't really know why. Rhodric knows the Aiel are secretly called the People of the Dragon, but does not know what it means. : Rand moves forward. : Jeordam is eighteen and does not believe the stories of the breaking. There are fewer than two thousand Aiel and many more Jenn Aiel. Morin and some other Jenn have come to ask for help. Men that traded with them later took back the goods and stole more besides. Some Jenn were also taken captive. The Jenn are given a choice, to leave or to take a spear and be exiled from the Jenn. All but one man takes a spear, and then Morin takes one also, becoming the first Maiden. Her spear is shortened, later becoming the standard weapon for all Aiel. : As Rand moves forward, he is closer to Muradin who has teeth bared and is snarling. : Lewin is with other companions, watching a camp of men that abducted some Aiel women. With him are Gearan, Luca, Charlin, and Alijha. Charlin's sister Colline is in the camp as well as Maigran, Lewin's sister. The group is unskilled at moving quietly and as they reach the camp, one of the bandits wakes. As Lewin is about to be killed Charlin tackles the man. As another attacks Charlin with a sword, Lewin grabs a pot and kills the man. Lewin finds a spear and stabs another man. When all of the bandits are dead they find that Charlin has been mortally wounded. As they prepare to return, Lewin tells Alijha a sword is not permitted since it is a weapon only for killing men. A spear can be used to put food in a pot. They are met outside the camp by Adan, Colline's mother Nerrine and Lewin's mother Saralin. Adan questions them and becomes very angry when Maigran says they killed the bandits and Lewin admits that it is true. Adan says they are Da'shain Aiel no longer. When Lewin appeals to his mother, she tells him to hide his face since she had a son with that face but she does not wish to see it on a killer. : Rand is now abreast of Muradin who is snarling and sweat beads his face. Visions For more detailed summary of the visions see the page Visions of Rhuidean. Characters *Rand al'Thor *Muradin *Mandein *Sealdre *Dermon *Mordaine *Narisse *Charendin *Rhodric *Jeordam *Garam *Lewin *Morin *Kirin *Luca *Gearan *Charlin *Alijha *Maigran *Colline *Adan *Nerrine *Saralin *Comran Refereneced * Couladin Groups *Aiel *Jenn Aiel *''Tuatha'an'' - as "the Lost Ones" *Aes Sedai *Da'shain Aiel Referenced *Ogier Places Referenced * Rhuidean